Maken-Ki The Spawn of Chaos
by MakTen
Summary: Ooyama Takeru was once a boy learning martial arts from his mother and spending time with his childhood friend. However when his entire world is taken from him he no longer is the innocent boy who sat by and watched his life shatter. Coming in contact with a mighty creature that has resurrected itself; it provides Takeru power but the price to be paid will change him forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Summer a season of heat, heat, and more heat. The cicadas would cry and sweat would run down one's face. A young boy and young girl were sitting together enjoying some cool, refreshing, popsicles. The boy took a bite of his treat allowing it to melt in his mouth while the girl looked at him with a gentle smile on her young face._

"_Take-chan, what do you plan to do for the future?" The boy looked at his friend; he swallowed the melted Popsicle and looked up at the cloudless sky._

"_I don't really know, I think I will just keep training that's all I know." He stuffed the rest of the Popsicle in his mouth before the heat made it melt. The girl licked her Popsicle continuously trying to beat the sun to it. After getting it soft she bit it and let it melt in her mouth._

"_You know Haru-nee, I hope we can peaceful days like this forever." The girl swallowed her Popsicle and smiled at the boy, she leaned on his shoulder and he leaned slightly putting his head on top of hers. It was truly a peaceful day; unfortunately this day was no longer going to be peaceful. An event of unforeseen consequence would occur that would be the catalyst that shall forge a warrior of such power that some would call the said warrior a monster._

The boy awoke with a gasp; he rose from the couch as he gripped his face. Sweat went down his face, his breathing was rapid, but with quickness and a calm mind he restored his breathing to its regular intervals. He kicked the cover off of him and went to the bathroom; he flipped the switch and headed for the shower. Turning the cold nozzle clockwise cold water emerged; he twisted the middle nozzle turning the shower head on. Shedding his clothing he stepped into the shower, the freezing water was refreshing to his body grabbing the soap he lathered it between his hands.

With enough soap he washed his body from head to toe, making sure that every crevice of this _weapon_ was cleaned; after ten minutes he stepped out of the shower his hair drooped in front of his eyes; drying his hair off he flicked it back

Looking at himself in the mirror he had changed ever since that day his mother was taken from him, he gained more strength than he possessed back then. His hair had grown spikier and even lengthened reaching down to his back; it was no longer red orange it was a now a darkened crimson. Walking out of the bathroom he headed for the main room to get changed into his school uniform.

A girl carrying a duffle bag was heading towards the dorms; a smile covered her face which was expected. She was going to see her old friend Ooyama Takeru or Take-chan; the nickname she had given him when they were kids. She was sophomore in this school which made him a year younger than her, as she approached the dorms her mind began to think of what man did he turn out to be? Was he keeping up with his studies, was he taller, questions like these flooded her mind. However they would soon be dammed up as she knocked on the door of his room.

"Take-chan, you awake? Take-chan you up?" She opened the door, and looked inside. She had received news that he just moved in yesterday since she was dorm manager this news was immediately relayed to her. Surprisingly the hallways were clean, no boxes stacked up, no signs of someone just moving in, as if it was empty.

"That's funny I thought he was in this room? His name outside on the tag, did he leave without me?"

"That angelic voice, that couldn't be Haru-nee could it?"

She jumped slightly hearing such a deep voice, it made her shiver slightly, but the strange thing was the shivering was not out of fear but out of pleasure. She blushed then immediately shaking off her perverted thoughts. She turned around to see her friend, what she saw surprised her greatly. He was much taller than her at least by three feet; he was very well built like that of a war trained soldier. What got her surprise meter in the red were the bandages around his head, arms, hands, and fingers; they covered his face and kept his hair bound the only thing that wasn't covered was his mouth. Was this really the Take-chan she knew? He approached her, with just a few footsteps he was in front of her.

"It has been three years and you have become a beautiful maiden; my darling Haru-nee." His right hand lightly grasped her ponytail. He brought it to his cheek as he caressed it like a cat, Amaya Haruko couldn't speak any words. She was so entranced by this entire situation before her, her old friend had changed significantly she just couldn't conceive such a fact before her.

"Are you okay Haru-nee?" She shook herself out of her stupor and cleared her throat.

"I am okay Take-chan, but what about you?"

"If you are wondering about the bandages then be at ease, I merely placed them over myself to hide my face and arms."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am, I see that your kind nature has not changed." He grabbed her hand and kissed it delicately.

"I am not worthy to be in the presence of such angel." She blushed again but smiled as she cupped her old friend's cheek.

"Baka Take-chan."

She turned around and headed for the door, Takeru follows she turns the knob and opens the door. He grabs his bag that was near the doorway, he locks the door closing it so that the gears could click.

Idle chit chat was made between them catching up after not seeing one another for three years. Takeru had to admit Haru-nee had become womanly: slender legs, curvaceous hips, a well developed core, bountiful breasts, and her most beautiful feature was her gorgeous smile. Time did not touch it, nor did fate he was relieved which was something he hadn't felt in such a long time.

"Take-chan, you hear me?"

"I am sorry I zoned out for a minute."

"I asked you why you chose Tenbi Academy."

"Oh! I chose this academy because it felt very peaceful. The fact that you are here is a bonus."

A light blush covered her cheeks accompanying the blush was a smile; they made their way to the gates. Tenbi Academy was truly beautiful; it was built in balance with nature making it seem like Mother Nature had built it with her delicate hands. An intercom cut on letting an announcement ring throughout the campus.

"Oh sorry Take-chan I got to go, since you're a new student head to gym and don't be late!" She was about to head off but stopped turning around to smile at him.

"Welcome to Tenbi Academy Ooyama Takeru."

With that said she sped off leaving Takeru by himself. Soon lots of students were entering the academy's gate; the different conversations that were going on filled his ears. He smiled this school truly was innocent and tranquil; he separated himself from the crowd. Looking around he sensed the environment's well-being and contentment; truly this place was worth attending however a chill ran up his spine as he sensed power being gathered.

"Right here both sides' two different paths are intersecting. In order to discover your own path, in order to prove yourself right here in Tenbi, you have to wager your souls!"

"The way of children of the sun; we swear to heaven!"

A gust of wind blew past Takeru but he did not move; a battle was unfolding before him. One warrior possessing a blade and sheathe struck the ground with a downward slash releasing a crescent wave towards her opponent. The opponent jumped into the air performing some agile flips and acrobatics, before landing upon the ground her Maken equipped itself turning into steel boots. Her speed was excellent as she made her way behind her opponent, in response to their directions they turned around facing each other continuing their match. Takeru leaned himself up against a tree as he watched the battle in front of unfold.

"Hmm it seems the one with the sword has exceptional skill and power; however the one with the boots from what I can guess is a brawler type meaning her skill is integrated with her strength and speed. I believe that she will win this confrontation."

"You might be right."

Looking in the direction of the voice, he noticed a girl who had hung herself upside down on the tree branch above him. He also noticed a little fire spirit that was talking to her, this girl was more than her appearance allowed her to show. As the battle between the two warriors intensified the one with the boots delivered a sharp kick to the sword; sending it flying towards the tree branch. It cut the branch with great precision which caused the girl to fall; Takeru catches her whilst deflecting the tree branch away from him.

"Are you okay Ojou-san?" he placed her down and cleaned off her skirt.

"Hmm, you called me Ojou-san? Why?"

"You just seemed like one."

"Well yes I am okay, thank you."

"No problem, now if you excuse me I have to get to the gym." Picking up his bag, he heads over to the gym. He waves goodbye to the blonde and she waves back at him.

"_Just who was that boy?"_

All the new students had gathered in the gymnasium, Disciplinary Committee and Entrance Ceremony Preparation members were stationed at their posts. The new students all filled the seats which were stationed around a square stage that was placed in front of another stage that held a podium. Haruko looked around and saw Takeru she sighed relieved that he made it, she was worried he would get lost thankfully he made it. The principal was testing the microphone; but was taking a really long time which made Haruko sigh again this time it possessing a slight annoyance.

"Everyone congratulations on your admission to Tenbi Academy, I am Tenbi Academy's Principal Rokujo Minori. I welcome all the new students here to our academy I would like to introduce the motto of our academy. Mentality, beauty, physical which means that both mind and body should be strong while simultaneously you shouldn't lose your beauty; this concept shall remain even now that we have become co-ed. While of course abiding by the school rules, you're free to love and battle."

Listening to the principal explain Element and Maken was almost putting Takeru to sleep; in truth he already known about such things after he was informed about their existence by _him_. Still it interested him a little if all these students were element wielders then this would be a very interesting school life for him.

"Well instead of listening to me, it will be easier to understand by watching; 2-B, No.6, Kinua Garret, also from 2-B, No. 7, Shinatsu Azuki."

She called on the two who were battling outside earlier to be the example however it seems that they had finished their battle with Azuki being the winner which made Takeru's prediction true. The other one Kinua was stating in a faux distressed voice how her beloved teddy would be forever owned by Azuki; her description of it was rather humorous as it got some of the students whispering and murmuring about how she was that kind of person. Since the two examples were out of the picture who was going to be the substitute?

"Principal, allow me to participate in this batte."

"Himegami-san, why do you wish to fight?"

"Simple Vice President, I am bored and I want him as my opponent."

The people around Takeru were reacting as he noticed that she had chosen him as her opponent; this was an interesting predicament.

"Wait, Ooyama Takeru is a new student!"

"Takeru is his name huh, interesting."

"Principal it's too dangerous to fight on your first day!"

"The vice president has a point principal."

"Vice president Amaya Haruko, please be calm." Takeru gets up from his seat, he maneuvers through the people making his way to the stage, he hops up with no trouble.

"I shall participate in this fight; so please sit back and enjoy." He bows slightly to her, as silence over her mouth her brain was fulfilled the role of expressing worry. She knew that Takeru possessed neither Maken nor Element and his opponent was Himegami-san she was no pushover; would this fight possess no negative consequences?

"_Take-chan please be okay."_

"I forgot to thank you for catching me."

"No problem Ojou-san, but this is an interesting way of showing thanks." He replied while cracking his back and shoulders.

"In truth I have no grudges against you, I am just curious that's all."

"Curious about me, I am merely a normal boy that is all."

"Really now you're normal?"

"Yep as normal as one can be." His voice was calm; there was neither hesitation nor worry in his voice. He wasn't lying but at the same time it felt like he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"_We'll see if you are normal."_

"_Ojou-san, what are you planning to do?" _a tiny spirit whose body was made of fire appeared before Himigami.

"_Simple I am going to see what this boy can do, I feel as though he is more than he lets on to be."_

She opened her hand summoning lightning in a circle; another spirit appeared before her this one seemed like it was made of the very lightning that made the circle as its very being,

"_Ikazuchi, I need a favor."_

"_What's up Ojou-san?"_

"_I will be utilizing your power for a bit, do you mind?"_

"_Nope not all go for it."_

Takeru started to stretch, as he was getting his body prepared for the fight he began to think about how he should fight? He didn't want to reveal any of his trump cards; but at the same time he didn't want to be viewed as a weak person either out of pride of course.

"_So it seems like I going to have to use some martial arts skills."_

"Participants Kenkeibu, 2-A Himegami Kodama, and new student Ooyama Takeru; the time limit is three minutes, Start!"

Getting into a solid stance Takeru remained motionless as Himegami Kodama made the first move. She ran towards him her fist pulled back she throws the first punch; Takeru blocks and retaliates with some light attacks. It seemed like it was even, Himegami was deflecting the attacks which was expected since neither one of them was being serious. Haruko was relieved while Azuki was bored this fight was slow to her; Himegami jumped back her eye suddenly changed from a human to that of a reptile. Reading her aura Takeru realized that she was getting serious which was best after all they didn't have much time to fight; she channeled lightning into her right hand she charged straight for Takeru.

"Take-chan, look out!" Takeru engulfed Himegami's lightning infused hand with his own neutralizing it; this surprised both Himegami and Haruko.

"I see that you are getting serious Ojou-san." He releases her hand using this opportunity she jumps back.

"You liar, you said you were normal."

"I am normal Ojou-san." Takeru moving at a speed that could've been called instantaneous made his way behind Himegami. He placed his head on her left shoulder.

"I am just a normal, average boy." Himegami turns around quickly, as a sudden uppercut coming from below her strikes her.

The force of the blow was so strong it caused a small updraft of wind; accompanying it was a loud boom! Sending her flying off the ring; Takeru moved quickly past her, he turned himself around in mid-air planting his feet behind him, and with one strong kick against the air propelled himself towards her. His speed was maddening reacting quickly she turned herself around just in time to block the onslaught of punches that were coming her way.

"_He's strong, really strong!" _She continued to block his punches but they stopped abruptly as he quickly flipped putting his long leg above her.

"_Sabeji Akkusu Kikku!"_ Delivering a damaging ax kick, he sent her plummeting into the stage. Crashing into it she kicked up a large dust cloud, Takeru landed with ease. The dust settled revealing that Himegami's body wasn't too injured but she wasn't unfazed either.

"Damn that was some kick!"

"My apologies Ojou-san, I meant to send you falling not crashing."

"I see who you really are. You don't lie but you're a person trapped in your own humble delusion."

"Really, is that what I am?"

"Yes and I am going to make you reveal your true power!" She charges towards him again but this time she didn't get to him; he got to her he delivered a palm thrust to her chin however she noticed it and jumped backward. Takeru predicted this and grabbed her while she was in still in the air.

"_Mujihina Hiza Jabu!"_

Sending a powerful knee jab to her back, she gasped as felt it pierce her back with and hit her _hard _on her spine. Using her shock he threw her in the air, caught her, and spun her around wildly. She recovered quickly and attempted to kick him, however Takeru let go which sent her into a twirling frenzy. He was going to end this one last punch but instead of punching he grabbed Himegami stopping her from spinning placing her back on the ground.

"What did you do that for?"

"We're finished here; I am going back to my seat."

"What are you talking about?"

"The principal was about to stop the match, since we are out of time." He pointed over to the principal; Himegami looked over to see the principal nodding in confirmation.

Removing his jacket he placed it on Himegami's shoulders; the battle had torn her skirt and shirt.

"Again I apologize I didn't mean to exert so much of my power. I hope you can find it to forgive me Ojou-san." Bowing slightly she chuckled patting him on the back getting his attention.

"Call me Himegami."

"Yes of course Himegami-san." Turning around he headed back to his seat, Himegami wasn't the only one who was impressed by that spectacle. Haruko expressed both surprise and awe, Take-chan no Ooyama Takeru had become so much stronger. Azuki was cracking her knuckles she was amped to fight him.

"_That was a good fight; I want to fight him next."_

"Takeru-sama, you have become so strong!" Looking over in the direction of the voice, a girl jumped up on stage and glomped Takeru wrapping her legs around him. Thankfully he caught her, without losing his balance.

"Inaho-chan is that you?"

"You remember me yay!" She kissed his cheek which earned the envious groans of the males and screams of enthusiasm from the girls. Haruko expressed a face of shock with a slight mixture of jealously. Shaking herself out of her flabbergasted state she ran across the stage and in front of the two of them.

"Who are you, why do you have your arms around Take-chan?!"

"Haru-nee calm down, allow me to explain who this girl is. This is Kushiya Inaho, she is a good friend of mine who I met back around the same time I was friends with you. However she left before I could introduce you to her."

"It's as Takeru-sama says but also I am going to be with him as his fiancée." She glomped Takeru again sniffing his neck while nuzzling him.

"You smell so nice Takeru-sama."

"You goofball, you are the same as before that's good." He patted her and she smiled. Haruko was not pleased on how this girl threw herself all over Takeru she wanted to do that but she was too shy. Takeru looked at her and slipped out of Inaho's grip, he walked over to Haru-nee and placed his head on her right shoulder.

"Haru-nee let's talk privately afterschool okay? I promise I will make it up to you." He kissed her cheek making a blush appear as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Okay Take-chan I will meet up with you back at your room."

"Good, now if you excuse me Haru-nee."

He jumped off the stage, and went over to his seat maneuvering through the seated new students he sat himself back down. The principal was interested in Takeru; displaying such skill without even using a Maken his future here was going to be something worth seeing. She finished her speech and the students were free, most of the students went back to their classes while some headed to their clubs. The day went by fast, the sunset's beautiful assortment of red, orange, and yellow filled the sky.

Amaya Haruko was heading towards Takeru's dorm room; she wanted to know the reason why Kushiya Inaho was all over Take-chan. She made her way to the dorms and up to room number 7. She opened the door quickly closing it behind her; she noticed the lights were on which meant he was here. She kicked her shoes off and walked in placing her bag near the door. Walking further she saw that he was in casual attire consisting of blue jeans and a tight dark red shirt; he was relaxing on the couch waiting for her to arrive.

"Hello Haru-nee I am glad that you could come over."

"So Inaho-chan is a childhood friend as well?"

"You get straight to the point, that's just like you. Yes she is just like you a childhood friend."

"Then why did she call herself your fiancée?" Haruko asked filled with determination to know the truth about their relationship. Takeru chuckled lightly; he knew what this was about for he wasn't dense not even a little bit.

"Haru-nee could you come closer please?"

"Um, okay if that's what you want." She approached Takeru as she got within range he grabbed her hand gently pulling her on to his lap. Before she could react his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Take-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Shh, its okay no one is here and I want us to be closer Haru-nee."

"Okay, I understand but you could've at least given me some warning."

"I wanted to see your surprised expression, my little Haru-nee."

"Take-chan you always say unnecessary things." Her blush covered her face but she was happy to be this close to him.

"So why is that she has called herself your fiancée?"

"Simple, back when she was little she was crying because she hurt herself. So in order to make us the same I hit my head against a tree so she wouldn't be alone with pain. She made a promise that when she got older; she would be my wife. I promised that I would get strong enough to protect her."

"Oh so that's why she was all on you."

"I am sorry that it upset you Haru-nee."

"I wasn't upset; it was just an impure relationship and as vice president of the student counsel. I have to uphold the rules!" She looked away from him with a pout on her face; Takeru chuckled lightly.

"I understand that you must set a good example to the rest of the students." He picked her up placing her to the side as he got up, turned around, and got down on one knee looking at her with a smile.

"However it's just you and me Haru-nee; no students nor teachers. I believe because of this situation I should give you the royal treatment." She blushed his voice was low and very alluring it made her feel really warm.

"What kind of royal treatment?" she asked while closing her thighs; he grabbed her right foot and began to massage it. The tips of his fingers hitting the right spots on her foot which made her shiver; he dug his thumb into the arch which made her sigh. He grabbed her left foot with his left hand, performing the same movements on it which made Haruko nearly melt.

"_He's so talented, where did he learn to do this?"_

He finished tending to her to her feet and traveled up her legs to her thighs. He made his way to her waist but stopped not wanting to go too far. He looked at her she returned his gaze; even though he was blindfolded she knew he was staring at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want to go too far Haru-nee."

"Well you can keep going, no please keep going."

"As you wish my Haru-nee, I will continue." He grasped her pantyhose line and pulled down; she lifted her legs to make it easier for him.

The pantyhose were off and her bare skin was revealed to her Take-chan. She was embarrassed she felt almost half naked without them on; his hands went back to work. The tips of his fingers glided across her legs which sent an even stronger shiver up her spine. This feeling was so good that it was almost naughty she even felt a little moist down _there_.

"Are you enjoying this Haru-nee?" Surprising her out of her little daydream session she noticed that he had stopped.

"What, I'm sorry?"

"I was asking you were enjoying this treatment?"

"Um, yes I am."

"What are you feeling right now?" He got up from his knee placing his hands firmly on the couch; he got closer to her his lips merely inches away from her ear.

"Tell me, be honest my Haru-nee." His voice was so deep and powerful, for some reason no matter what she couldn't defy him.

"I feel really good Take-chan." She turned her head away from him but it was futile; he grasped her chin turning her head back to him.

"That's good my Haru-nee I am glad that you enjoy it." This situation was too much; to think that Takeru was going this far Haruko couldn't believe it one bit. However this situation was happening and in truth she liked it. Takeru kissed her forehead, her smile settled permanently on her face.

"I am sorry that I have to cut this short, however the principal is on her way here."

"Really, how do you know?"

"I can sense her presence she is close." Takeru got off the couch and grabbed her pantyhose. He put them back on her and went over to the wall across from her to lean against it. Haruko composed herself or at least tried, she still couldn't get rid of the pleasurable feeling she was still experiencing; nor did she want too. The principal opened the door and walked in; Inaho was right behind her with a couple of bags of snacks. As she made her way in she saw Haruko and Takeru and a sly smile went across her face.

"Ooh did I interrupt you two?" she asked mischievously which caused Haruko's face to go to panic mode.

"Principal, we weren't doing anything but talking."

"It's true Minori-sama we did nothing but catch up that's all."

"Well that's boring, well anyway Takeru Inaho Kushiya is staying with you."

"Why is she staying with Take-chan?"

"Simple this room is too big for one person, plus I don't mind at all."

"But I mind I won't accept this!"

"Ah but you forget I am the boss!" This made Haruko upset, before anything could be said the door furthest away from everyone was thrown open. It was Himegami with her foot was in air, showing that she had obviously kicked the door open.

"This room is rather nice as expected of a three person bed room. Principal would it be okay if I lived here?"

"Sure I have no problem with that." This made Haruko even more upset as she tried to say something to stop this catastrophe from getting any worse. Takeru decided to step in; he walks over to Haru-nee and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Haru-nee if this is bothering you so much then why don't I just move to a different room. You along with Himegami and Inaho-chan can stay here; you can get to know Inaho-chan better."

"Take-chan wait you don't have to do that."

"Besides you cannot do that anyway all the rooms are filled."

"Well Minori-sama then I will just camp outside or leave either way."

"Wait Take-chan, I will move here as well."

"Cool is that okay Minori-sama?"

"Sure I don't care makes it simple."

"Okay then I will go to my room and get my stuff." Haruko left the room in a hurry closing the door with a slam. Himegami left the room also to get her stuff as well; Inaho sat down on the floor and began to eat her snacks.

"Whew well that situation has been calmed." Takeru sat down on the couch letting out a sigh.

"Aren't you lucky Takeru, you have three beautiful girls staying with you." She patted his back while sitting next to him on the couch.

"It's unexpected but I don't mind at all." He let out a sigh and just lay back on the couch. Minori was good at reading people she could look at a person and know them as if she was reading a book. However she couldn't get a read on Takeru it seemed as if he was hiding something important; she shrugged it off for now but she wasn't going to let it go.

"Hey Takeru, after school tomorrow come see me."

"Uh sure Minori-sama, but why do you want me too?"

"I want to have a few words with you in private."

"Alright I understand I will be there tomorrow."

"Good, now if you excuse me I am heading home to get some sleep."

"Alright see ya tomorrow Minori-sama." Bowing slightly to her she waved him and Inaho goodbye. Leaving the two alone; however it wasn't for long as Himegami and Haruko returned with only half of their things. Takeru decided to help them get the rest of their belongings in the room; in a matter of hours everything was set up all of their belongings both Himegami and Haruko's were all in the room.

Time passed and now it was deep into the night, everyone was soundly asleep. Haruko was the first one to wake up she looked around seeing everyone was here however there was something amiss where was Takeru? She got up and was heading towards the door until it suddenly opened revealing Takeru who was covered in sweat and was out of breath. He closed the door and locked it as he was leaning up against it; looking up he saw Haruko staring at him and he composed himself.

"Hey Haru-nee I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No I woke up on my own. Take-chan where did you go it's really late?"

"Oh I was training Haru-nee, now if you excuse me I am going to bed." He kicked off his shoes and walked past her but didn't get far. She grasped his hand which made him stop in his tracks as he looked at her.

"What's the matter Haru-nee?"

"You are all sweaty, you need to bathe."

"I'll be fine you go first." He tried to proceed but Haruko didn't let his hand go nor did she loosen her grip. She looked down a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Take-chan I have a proposal. Why don't you bathe with me?" With the bandages across his face it was hard to tell but he was surprised to hear such a thing from her mouth. He turned around and looked at her confirming that this was really happening.

"You sure you want me to bathe with you?"

"We did when we were kids."

"That's true but we are older now, wouldn't that lead to some misunderstanding?"

"No it wouldn't Take-chan and besides I want to talk to you some more."

"If that's what you want then I shall abide your request."

"Good, come with me Take-chan."

She slid open the door and walked in, with Takeru following close behind. He closes the door and turns around which made Haruko look at him and smile. He was respecting her privacy but it was pointless since they would both be naked anyway.

"Hey Take-chan you don't have to do that."

"I am just giving you the proper respect that one such as you deserves."

"I thank you for that however, it is unnecessary."

She clasped his shoulder with her hand, guiding him to turn around. She looked at him with sincere eyes and he smiled, this girl was the truest definition of kind he really did love that about her. Her hand lightly touching his bandages, her fingers gently placed on the bridge of his nose. She could feel great pain in Takeru as if she was experiencing it herself; she wanted for Takeru to open up to her to tell her all that he had been through for the past ten years.

"Take-chan can I remove your bandages I want to see your face." He looked away from her, she grew worried. Did she ask for too much, was she going too far?

"Haru-nee, if agree to do this promise me you won't tell a soul."

"I promise you Take-chan that no one will know."

"Then by abiding by your request, my bandages by your hands shall be removed."

He got down on his right knee so she could properly reach his bandages; her gentle hands touching the sides of his head as they moved to the back. With slow and delicate movements the bandages one after another in a counterclockwise motion began to unravel. After a few bandages were removed, his hair descended going past his broad shoulders and settling in the center of his strengthened core. Soon the last bandage that remained was removed and his face was revealed to Haruko; the feeling entrancement that she possessed in the morning was a mere façade as she simply stared at Takeru's face taking in this beautiful being who called himself a man.

He stood above her looking at her with his deep and enriched dark emerald eyes; his hair no longer the light red she remembered. It was now a darkened red that contrasted but also complimented his eyes; his face possessing high cheekbones made his face strong and prominent. Simply put he was a gorgeous man. Why would he want to hide something so sculpted, so beautiful?

"From your blank expression, I can tell that you are disgusted with my looks. I shall rewrap the bandages around my face." He prepared to reach down to grab the bandages but Haruko's hand prevented him from doing so. Without any warning she pulled him into a kiss, it was a light and brief kiss but it was enough to have shock occupy Takeru's face as he looked at the blushing Haruko.

"Take-chan, why don't we go to the bath?" Calming himself he bowed slightly to her.

"Of course Haru-nee; I shall turn around now."

"Wait a minute Take-chan, um why don't you take off my clothes."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes I am sure Take-chan. So please do it." He removed the bandages from his arms and hands placing them on the ground next to his facial bandages.

Taking a few steps towards her, he put his hands on her shoulders. Reaching for the knot that held her shirt's collar together and untying it. He went to the bottom of her shirt and gripped it but he didn't move; his mind was telling them that he doesn't need to go this far. He could just leave right now, and respect her privacy he didn't want anything to escalate to the point of no return. Especially if it lead to her getting hurt in any conceivable way; she patted his hand and he looked at her shy expression.

"Take-chan, please don't hesitate its okay."

"I ask you one last time, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Take-chan I promise you this is my own wish. Please don't be worried."

"Okay Haru-nee if this is what you want."

She raised her arms up, pulling the shirt past her belly button. Her breasts seemed like they were glued to her shirt moving up with it. Getting the shirt past her breasts they flopped out accordingly as her head was the last thing that escaped her shirt. Tossing her shirt on the ground, he looked away since she didn't have a bra on her breasts were out in the open; she smiled at him his reaction was so innocent.

"Take-chan you okay?"

"Yea I am fine now I am going to take off your shorts now."

"Okay, do you need me to do anything?"

"No I can handle it thank you for the offer."

Getting behind her he slipped his hands past her shorts and pulled them down; just like her top half she wore no panties her bare bottom exposed to his eyes. He snarled a little bit as he tried to suppress his desires but in truth they were putting up a decent fight; they fell to the ground and she stepped out of them. She bent over to pick up both her shorts and shirt Takeru backed up till he hit the wall with a thud; he gripped his face _hard_ trying to control himself. This was getting bad, he began to let out small growls his predatory side wanting to do everything it could to make her his. Haruko hearing the small growls became curious, after she put her clothes in the pink basket she walked over to till they were merely an inch apart.

"Take-chan what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Haru-nee, nothing at all. _*pant, pant*_"

"You're breathing heavily that doesn't seem like nothing." She got closer to him this made him move but she was quick standing in his way which had her breasts push themselves against his chest. He snarled even more as he clenched his fist, these feelings of his were a tremendous pain.

"Take-chan let me in; please tell me what's wrong." He looked at her as his snarls had not ceased; he took a deep breath and let it out. Grabbing her shoulders which made her jump he pushed her away from him.

"Haru-nee, I advise that you bathe by yourself. If this continues I might take something from you that can't be given back."

"What do you mean Take-chan?"

"I am just going to say it, if I stay in here any longer. I will be compelled to hold you down on this floor and fuck the living shit out of you." His face was so serious, which only made the blush on Haruko's face deepen in shade.

She looked down at her feet, her fingers twiddling one another she knew what he meant and in truth she was happy but didn't know how to express it. He walked past her heading for the door; he inserted his fingers into the sliding door handle but didn't move it.

"Haru-nee I suggest you bathe by yourself. By the rising sun of tomorrow's dawn I shall be normal." As he began to pull Haruko stopped him once again; this time pressing herself against his back. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and held onto him.

"Take-chan, you still have to bathe. Besides how can you take something that was going to be given?"

"Haru-nee, are you absolutely sure about that? You met me mere hours ago, how do you know that I am the same Take-chan?"

"That's why I want to bathe with you. I want us to reconnect Take-chan."

"You cannot reconnect something that was never disconnected." He let go of the handle and she let go of him, turning around he retracted his arms and from the inside of his shirt he gripped the bottom.

"Nor can you repair the unfixable" He threw off his shirt, as it landed on the ground a loud gasp was filling the room but then stopped as a hand prevented it from escaping the gasper's lips.

Shock was not the word for the feeling she was experiencing right now; it was something much more intense as if she removed from the world and placed in nothingness. What were her beautiful eyes gazing upon that made her like this? Well it was the devastated body of her Take-chan; it was so horrible. His neck possessed several cuts that looked lethal; going down from there his chest he possessed nasty gashes that over time became even nastier scars. From X and cross shaped scars, to some that were curved, to some that was just absolutely horrendous; however the worst set of scars were the ones that were located in the center of his being and the ones on his sides. They were wounds of such damage it seemed like they were embedded into his skin; her vision became watery as she charged into him.

Sobs and cries now filled the room; she gripped his hands firmly as she felt anger with her sadness. Who could do this to him, why do this to him?! He was so kind and gentle, what cruel heartless person would do this to him she thought. Takeru trying to soothe her with calming noises as she dampened his chest with her tears; she looked at him with eyes of determined retribution.

"Take-chan who did this to you, I will make them pay!"

"Shh my Haru-nee I did this to myself; I pushed myself so hard that my life has been shortened." Her eyes softened but the tears didn't vanish.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Simple to gain power to protect the only people that are my ray of light; to protect those who can save me before the path I have chosen leads to me to irreversible damnation."

"Was it really necessary to sacrifice the condition of your body for power?"

"I would sacrifice my soul, my very existence if it meant that I could gain power." Clenching his fist with a burning ferocity, his face grew angry as he remembered the day that changed his outlook on life. Sensing his anger she grabbed his face and pulled him for another kiss this one was longer and more passionate. Even though she never kissed before but it felt as if she did; his anger that was building slowly faded away. She nibbled on his lips, caressed the inner sanctum of his mouth, and danced a naughty dance with his tongue; she broke the kiss leaving Takeru motionless but somewhat satisfied.

"You okay Take-chan?"

"Yea I feel a lot better now, thanks for the kiss."

"No problem, now how about you lose the pants while I get everything ready."

"Alright then I'll see you in there." She smiled as she opened the door then closed it behind her. Takeru unbuckled his pants, slipped out, folded them, and placed them in the basket along with his shirt. Since he wore nothing but those casual clothes he was already naked in no time. Walking in the bathtub already filled up with warm water, Haruko dipped her hand in it feeling the temperature she sighed satisfied with the results.

They both washed themselves thoroughly with their own soaps; Takeru turned away from her and simply focused on getting himself clean. He went over his scars with the soap, suddenly the battles flooded back into his brain. Every life threatening situation that pushed him to the point where he was knocking on death's door; he sighed shaking the dreadful thoughts out of his head. He finished washing himself and turned to go grab the nozzle to rinse off but stopped; gazing at Haruko's body she was really developed. As many curves as a well made porcelain vase, significant muscle tone that was well balanced, good posture, slender arms and legs with smooth skin of such a high quality. She had become a woman a true woman by the heavens she was extravagant no she was ravishing; he shouldn't think like that about her. She was too sacred he looked away from her so he could calm his thoughts.

Haruko noticed in the mirror that he was staring at her; she liked the attention especially the look in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to do things to her naughty things; _really_ naughty things. It's strange she had always been a girl who thought about a lot of things but not once has she ever thought of naughty things. I mean she was of age to think about things like this; but these feelings were so strong she wondered how far would she really go? She grabbed the nozzle and rinsed herself off, turning around and looked at her Take-chan.

Disregarding his scars he really changed, his body was sculpted well muscular tone of sublime quality. She imagined being held by him: her hands gripping his broad shoulders, his big hands under her legs, and her back against the wall as she panted saying his name as he pumped in and out of her with a ferocious rhythm. She shook her head and a blush of such a strong shade of red appeared on her face; this blush would make a strawberry look pink. She grabbed the nozzle tightly and let out a calming sigh; she pointed it at him and fired which made him jump slightly.

"Hey, Haru-nee what're you doing that for?"

"Simple you needed to rinse off anyway."

"That's true but now you are going to get it!" He turned around quickly and before she could blink he was in front of her. Grabbing the nozzle he let her have it, putting her hands in front of the stream she laughed as he sprayed her with the water.

"Take-chan, quit it!"

"Then say uncle!"

"Okay, okay uncle I give!"

"Alright then, I win." He stopped spraying her and put the nozzle back on its hook. She flicked her hair back getting it out of her face she moved some of the strands behind her ears.

"So you want to go in first Haru-nee?"

"Take-chan we are bathing together so you get in first then I will get in."

"Oh okay are you sure?"

"Yep now get in silly."

Takeru got in the bath and the temperature felt nice, he let out a sigh as he leaned back a bit. It was now her turn she entered the tub placing her delicate petite foot in the water and following it was her other one. Takeru grabbed her waist to support her she placed herself directly on his crotch which made him adjust his position since her bottom was sandwiching his shaft between her cheeks.

"Ah this water feels nice."

"Y-yeah it does."

"Hmm, you okay?"

"Yea I am fine just fine."

They sat in the bath in silence, not even a peep was uttered. Haruko moved around a little bit which of course made Takeru twitch a little bit; however he was playing it cool and keeping a calm leveled head. Haruko felt him twitch beneath her how could she not he was so massive; her curiosity was getting the better of her as she looked down between her legs and saw it. It was so naughty looking but at the same time she wanted to touch it; deciding to take a risk she gently slid her hand in the water and lightly touched the tip with her finger. Twitching again in response to her touch she grinned and touched it again this time she ran her finger along the shaft. The skin was a rough texture but not too rough however she liked it; she wrapped her fingers around it letting it settle in the palm of her hand.

"_It feels alive almost, it's so thick and its length is amazing. Can this monstrous thing really fit inside of me?"_

As Haruko continued to play; Takeru was losing his mind he was losing his control and losing it fast. Her hand was so soft and smooth and her movements were just perfect if this keep up he was going to get a major hard on. She was letting up either; my god was she really trying to get him in the mood? If she was then it was damn it was working. He gripped his face trying to overload his head with pain so that maybe it would compete against his pleasure.

"Take-chan, what are you doing?" She asked looking at him as his hand was still gripping his face,

"Oh uh nothing Haru-nee, I was just thinking."

"Were you trying to suppress your pleasure with pain? Be honest with me." He sighed damn she could read him like a book.

"Yes I was, Haru-nee."

"Stop that; just enjoy it there is nothing wrong with enjoying it."

"I know but you are just so, so."

"So what, I am so what?"

"You're so pure and I just didn't want to defile you." Haruko let go of his shaft and reached back into the water. She grabbed his hands and placed them right underneath her boobs his fingers touching her nipples.

"Take-chan, please it's okay, like I said before you can have me. Or do you not want me?"

"That is furthest from the truth, Haru-nee. I just don't want to rush anything."

"You want to take your time with me?"

"Yes I don't want to lose someone as precious as you."

He slid his hands off her breasts; wrapping them around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder. She laid her hands on top of his; they were so tiny in comparison. He was so warm and gentle he was still the Take-chan she knew; however there were still many things she didn't know about him. The very things that turned the happy little boy she once knew into this scarred and silent man that was hugging her. She was determined to find out what he did during that long separation; and even if he was annoyed by it she wouldn't stop prying until she was able to help him.

"Take-chan, can you promise me something?"

"Sure I can what is it?"

"Promise me that if you ever are feeling up to it that you will come and talk to me."

"I don't understand we are talking now?"

"I mean for you to tell me everything that happened to you. I want to be there for you."

"Alright I promise Haru-nee; now why don't we get out of this bath?"

She nodded in agreement and they got out of the tub, pulling the cork the water retreated into the drain. Takeru joined Haruko in the other room she was drying herself off; he walked up and brought her in close to his being.

"Thanks Haru-nee for being patient with someone like me."

"It's no problem Take-chan."

"Still, I need to give you something in return."

Before she could ask he turned her head towards his and stole her lips. She was surprised for a few seconds but then went into the flow of the kiss. He was taking charge his tongue being the more dominant partner explored every crevice of her mouth; he tasted her and simultaneously she was getting a taste of her Take-chan it was so tangy but it was a good tangy. His hands roamed her body, making their way to the target successfully. One hand palmed her cheek and the other did the same his fingers slipping past them; his fingers rubbing her slit which made her flinch. He broke the kiss, leaving Haruko weak in the knees as she fell to the ground.

"That was to express my thanks Haru-nee." He channeled his aura summoning his bandages; in less than a second they wrapped themselves around his arms and face covering their respective areas. Exiting the room Haruko was left with her thoughts, frantic thoughts but thoughts nonetheless going around in her head like a beehive. With all these thoughts buzzing around in her head she came to one conclusion.

"_Take-chan you will be mine."_


	2. Chapter 2 Kenkeibu's New Members

The sun had risen pushing the shadows back into the crevices of the mountains and forests of Tenbi. As the birds chirped and squirrels leapt from tree to tree everyone was awakening for soon it was going to be time for school. Amaya Haruko was one of the first to wake up, since she would always exercise around this time it was normal for her. As she rose from the bed, she looked down to see Take-chan still asleep, his quiet almost noiseless snores was gentle melody being played.

She was glad that she slept with her beloved Take-chan; she blushed as her mind already tried to wander into the gutter. She shook her head and stared at Take-chan some more; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the image of his face out of her head. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, definitely a man compared to the rest of the male students. His face was hardy: with a strong chin, angular jaw, and tight cheek bones he was definitely a looker; then adding into account his long hair when unbound by his bandages make him seem like a wild and powerful predator whose mind and soul have been placed in the body of man.

Whatever he did during those years really had changed her beloved Take-chan, remembering back when they were kids he would always have a nice and innocent smile. One that could and would always make her day special, and whenever they face a dangerous situation he would always put her above him. He was her chivalrous knight and she was his princess; unfortunately she needed to get up it was going to be time to get to school soon and she didn't want to be late. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"My Take-chan, I will come back to wake up soon." She tried to leave but before she could get up Takeru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. She blushed then giggled as his nose tickled her neck; what a goof ball fooling around like this in the morning.

"Oh Take-chan what am I going to do with you?" She jumped a little as she felt his shaft press against her; since it was morning this was expected. Not only that it's not like she hasn't seen what he looks like down there; however this was different. Takeru pressing his hips against her and slowly but surely sliding his erection between her cheeks; what made this situation worse was the fact that he was wearing boxers and with just a little more movement it would pop out of the little hole.

Haruko wasn't panicking nor was she angry. In truth she was glad that he was doing this, after all she wanted to be back in his life and reconnect with him. This was merely him showing his affection for her and she accepted with open arms. An idea hit her as a wicked smile went across her face. She pressed her hand against his abs which made him stop for a minute; thankfully not only were they under a comforter that was big enough for the two of them but also that it wasn't very thick nor thin either. She slid off of her body her favorite light blue shorts placed them to the side of her; she tapped his abs which was like an on switch as he continued what he was doing. His massive manhood was now rubbing her directly, she could feel throb as it match its pulse with a throb every second. She was getting moist down there and he was getting more aggressive; as he was now rubbing her clit which made her quickly cover her mouth shut before she moaned.

His head each time it rubbed her thighs it would reach up to her clit and kiss it; her face was one of ecstasy as she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax. She felt it rise steadily with each thrust he made, and just before it could reach the threshold of no return he stopped; now this made her panic. She turned her head slightly to see that Takeru was up as his head was lifted from the pillow; now that he was up he was going to stop and hold himself back again.

"Haru-nee can I ask you one thing?" His voice was quiet being very considerate to Inaho-chan and Himegami-san.

"What is it Take-chan."

"Are you sure if you want to do this? I mean after this there is no turning back."

"Take-chan please come in, I want you back in my life. I have missed you so much and if you do this, it will allow me to hold you even closer than I already have."

"Haru-nee I am not the same Take-chan you knew. I have changed, in more way than you can ever imagine and I just-"

"Just what, what is it?"

"I just don't want you to regret your decision to give something so precious to me."

She really did love this man; he again was putting her before himself. She was definitely his princess and he was her knight; she turned around and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Pulling the indecisive Take-chan into a state of bliss; breaking the kiss she continued to embrace him.

"Whenever you are ready, let me know."

"Okay, I will I swear."

"I mean it now, anytime, anywhere."

"Haru-nee isn't a little extreme?"

"Hey are you worth it. Also I have missed you Take-chan." He wrapped his giant arm around her waist this time pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I have hurt you my precious Haru-nee. I hope you can find it, in your heart to forgive me."

"Oh you big silly I have already forgiven you." She kissed him again and he smiled.

"You are truly an angel."

She blushes and giggled some more, she pulled back the comforter a little so she could get out. He laid himself down flat so that she could get up without difficulty. As she crotched down her ass was in front of his face which made his nose flare; having an up close view of it was a marvelous thing for him. He was able to see everything: the curves and thickness of her hips matching it, the fact that it looked so bouncy, and what made it worse was her scent caught his nose which made his morning wood even harder than it started with. Unfortunately her moving of the comforter placed it in a position that exposed his hard-on; Haruko noticed this and smiled seduction trailing her lips.

"Take-chan, you naughty boy; is that for me."

"You know it is Haru-nee, your ass is in front of my face for crying out loud."

"I am sorry Take-chan, how about we go to the bathroom and I go take care of that."

"Alright I shall take up on that offer." Promoting a victory smile she skipped to the bathroom and Takeru got up from futon pushing down his boner as much as he could before going. Waiting on him she stood outside the bathroom arriving she smiled and opened the door heading inside first; going straight for the bath she heads in there and throws out her shirt. Takeru catching it with ease he quickly folded it up and placed them in the basket. He did the same with his boxers and shirt, entering the bath Haruko already had the tub filled with water that was placed at the right temperature. As she was bent over the tub, Takeru got another view of her ass and that made him tremble trying his best to keep himself in control. He let in a deep breath and let out slowly, it eased his mind and temporally his body. Haruko backed up purposefully her back still bent, she pressed herself against him. Her bouncy ass cheeks sandwiching him with ease, she straightened herself out and fully pressed herself against him.

"Take-chan, come on why don't you put that hard thing inside me? I promise you will be very satisfied."

"Haru-nee you are not an object; you are a woman of such worth that if it were a number it would be infinite."

"Aw my Take-chan you don't understand. I want you sweetie."

"I know ugh this is so annoying!"

"Then get rid of it honey, come in all I want to do is give you some love and maybe heal you."

"Just being in your presence heals me, how about we relax in the bath and cuddle."

"Hmph I'm not going to convince you to have sex with me am I?"

"No sorry I'm just stubborn like that."

"Alright however I am not giving up buddy as a matter of fact." She turned around and jumped up mounting Takeru, it didn't help that he caught her. Her womanhood pressed against him, her lips drooling on his knob which made him snarl.

"Haru-nee, that is enough if you keep this up I will fricking lose it!"

"Then lose it Take-chan, lose it with me. I want you and that is not going to change!"

"Damn it all woman, you won't let this go."

"You damn right I won't."

Takeru began to think of a way to get out of this, he racked his brain and then bam! An idea his brain, one that he believed would be a sure way to deter Haruko from sex.

"Okay Haru-nee, I will make you a deal. However if you cannot complete this deal then you have to drop the topic of us having sex until I bring it up myself."

"Okay what is the deal?"

"Well right now I have to pee, I was holding it in with sheer will alone. However it proving to be a pain, so here is what I want you to do; I want you to drink every last ounce of it."

"Drink your piss, isn't that nasty?"

"Yes it is, and like I said if you can't do it then you have to drop sex until I bring it up." This was perfect Takeru's face expressed; he realized that not even Haruko would do something like for something as trivial as sex. Turning around he was heading out of the bathroom to let her do her own thing in the bath; however he didn't get far as she grabbed his hand stopping him.

"I'll do it." Takeru looked at her with stupor on his face he shook himself thinking he was hearing things.

"Wait what did you just say Haru-nee?"

"I said that I will drink your piss."

"Whoa, whoa is it really that important to you?"

"It's not the sex, it's you in general. Take-chan I feel like I barely know you; every time I look at you I feel as though that I have missed events in your life that made you into the person that you are today. I just want to reconnect with you, and us well having sex is the one way I believe will really connect me with you again."

"Haru-nee, I didn't know this meant so much to you."

"It does and in truth there is another reason." This made Takeru raise an eyebrow in curiosity, there was a second reason?

"What is it?"

"I want to start a family with you." The shock on Takeru's face was so powerful that one could almost see the expression through his bandages; she wanted to start a family. That was a heavy thing for him to hear; he rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh. The sigh in itself was not in any way one of discontent no it was one of nervousness; Takeru took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, I understand now Haru-nee."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I will have sex with you, however it would be okay when I picked the day we do it right?"

"Of course that is okay, I don't mind at all."

"Good now how bout we go take that bath."

"Alright that sounds great."

They take both get into the bath and relax, they stayed in there for a while sharing some private moments before the others woke up. Twenty minutes of washing one another and relaxing was enough for them as they got up and out of the tub just before anyone woke up. As they both dried off and got dressed both Himegami and Inaho awaken and begin their daily morning routines whilst Haruko and Takeru fixed breakfast. Everyone sat down and ate talking about what they were going to do today; Inaho said she would go and try to look for a club to join and she would love it if Takeru-sama were to join her in said club. Takeru told her that he wasn't really interested in clubs; however Haruko convinced him to at least look around to see if there is something that would possibly peak his interest.

It was soon getting time for them to head off to school, they finished their meals and Haruko collected the dishes. She rinsed them off quickly and placed them in the sink, everyone was dressed in their uniforms and they all possessed their bags. Leaving the house Takeru locks the door, and they all headed to school, they all make it just in time. Waiting for them there was the student council president. Takeru gave her space; he could read her body configurations that she was reacting badly to him. Haruko explained him that she has a fear of men, he let sighed commenting that it was such a shame she is a really nice looking girl. However that was her issues and he didn't need to intrude on her business; heading off to class both Inaho and Takeru had the same class which made her very happy. He pets her on her head, and she giggled loving the fact that her Takeru-sama was petting her. Inaho entered the class first and she got some positive responses from the boys, in truth the only reason was because of her breasts mostly. Takeru didn't get any positive responses instead he got some negative ones, he could hear them talk about his bandages, some talking about his presence felt off, and other things that made the other students be aware of him.

The teacher introduced herself, her name Amado Tomika she was a very soft hearted and calm teacher. She was very nice and comforting, she then was making another introduction to Minori-sama she was very loud and excited which was expected of her. Takeru chuckled lightly as she yelled at her for ignoring her introduction; Tomika then announced that it was going to a physical exam today which made Takeru groan. He knew the true reason behind it; it was to see what element each student had and to pair them up with a suitable Maken that would allow strong Maken users to exist in the world.

Takeru knew what element he wielded and in truth he didn't want anyone else to know about it; thankfully the girls were going first. Inaho reported in her own way that she was leaving, which earned Takeru some angry stares he ignored them and raised his hand to get the teacher's attention. He made up something saying that his stomach wasn't feeling well; and that he needed to go to the bathroom. Buying the excuse he left the room and headed for the roof of the school building; after going up a few flights of stairs he finally made it to the roof.

The air was nice, really nice. It blew through his hair which waved slightly because of the bandages that held down the rest of his hair. Even though he had his bandages on his face he could tell that today is a gorgeous day; he decided that this would be a good time to meditate. He sat down, crossed his legs, and connected his thumbs and fingers together, after a while his power fluctuated and he was in a Zen like state.

Nijou Aki the school nurse of Tenbi Academy was well known to be popular with the boys. With her adult charm, dynamite body, innocent personality, sexy voice, and tender heart she is well liked by the boys. That and she is the object of their fantasies, however she is not aware of this and that merely adds to her charm. After she and her associates had finished going through the girls physical examinations it was now time for the boys, most of them had shown up for the day.

All of them enjoying the fact that they were able to get some sneak peeks at her breasts and panties; after all the boys had finished their examinations she checked her list to she got them all. Everything looked good until she turned to her second to last page she looked to see that Ooyama Takeru did not report in for his physical examination. Why did he not show up, well she was going to find out. She got up from her seat, and headed out deciding to look for the missing student; as she got out into the hallway she immediately stopped. Suddenly a mental lightning bolt passed through her brain; staring up at the ceiling she made her way to the roof.

Going up the various flights of stairs, she made it up to the roof opening the door she stopped and was in a trance. A number of things went through her head but three thoughts stood prominent: one how much element he was producing was staggering as it was at least of a high class user, two his presence was so incredible that the feelings of fear and awe had taken over her; and three his appearance made her cringe but this time fear had taken her it was more of a fascination. She approached him slowly her shoes clacking softly as she got closer and closer; however Takeru sensed her presence and he snapped himself out of his Zen like state.

"Aki-sensei is there something you want?" Nijou jumped but quickly composed herself; she coughed and calmed herself down.

"Are you Ooyama Takeru-kun?"

"Yes I am is there something you need?"

"I do you didn't come in for your physical exam."

"I don't need one I am perfectly healthy, and I don't need my element identified."

"However it is necessary for us to analyze your medical status."

"I assure Aki-sensei I am fine." She wasn't convincing him to come with her; she decided it was time for a different approach. She approached him and let her fingers do a little walk across his shoulder; she pulled herself to his head placing her breasts on his head.

"Please Ooyama-kun, I wish to make sure that you are healthy boy."

"Hmm is that serious Aki-sensei."

"It is that serious to me; so please come with me back to my office." Takeru sighed and scrunched his forehead as he thought about it; it wouldn't be so bad. Sighing one more time Takeru conceded and rose up from his seated position.

"Fine I shall abide and grant your desire."

"Good, now please follow me."

Takeru followed her as she exited the roof, after walking down a couple of hallways and turning a few corners they made to her office. Opening the door he walked in, and she followed behind him closing the door behind her.

"Okay please remove your clothing behind the curtain please."

"Alright doc whatever you say." Stepping behind the curtain he removed his button-up shirt, and tie. He folded them both and set them in a pile; he then removed his shoes, socks, and pants doing the same placing them next to his shirts. Stepping out from behind the curtain Aki turned around and when she did her clipboard left her hand and fell onto the floor. His body was scarred beyond anything she had ever seen before, they looked so lethal and fatal that she wondered how was he still alive? However instead of asking him she went back into her doctor mode and began to conduct the examination. He was two hundred and sixty pounds and his height was very impressive eight feet two inches; it was now time for the last test motioning him over she was now bring him over to the Keronbo the element detector.

"Now could you please stick your hand in the machine?"

Sticking his hand into the machine he waited for a few seconds; a noisy buzzer went off as the machine announced that it couldn't find a suitable Maken for him. Aki going in a panic wondered what was going on, she approached the machine to check to see if it was still in working order and it was. Since this final test was completed Takeru walked back over to the curtain to change back into his clothes; doing so in five minutes he left the nurse's office and began to explore the campus.

Thankfully because of the fact that today had light classes, everyone was free to go to their club activities or to hang around the academy. Takeru went around and noticed that there were a lot of clubs in this place; he figured that each one of the clubs must've been a good place for the students practicing with their element. That was understandable, with this in mind Takeru began to visit some of the clubs to see if there were anything that met his fancy. There was one about gymnastics, one about cooking, then Kendo, basketball, and even volleyball; so many clubs yet none of them were really interesting to him.

Walking up towards the roof once again he stopped and gazed at a bulletin board and saw a paper that read: _"Kenkeibu seeking new members! Please inform the Student Council President or the Student Council Vice President if you wish to join." _

Kenkeibu huh, that sounded interesting he thought about it for a minute as he opened the door to the roof of the school. Walking up to the iron bars Takeru gripped them with his bandaged hands, the wind blowing past him causing his hair to dance as if it was holding on to each follicle and performing a marvelous duet. As the wind died down he let out a comforting sigh, he had been doing that a lot lately today; he wondered could he really put off having an intimate moment with Haruko? Is it inevitable for them to be united in such a way, and was it really truly that serious for her or was she just trying to have him and make him hers? Whatever what her reason is Takeru knew that it would be better for her not to be too close to him.

"Take-chan, there you are!" Speak of the devil turning around he saw Haruko and being accompanied with her was Inaho-chan.

"Hey Haru-nee, Inaho what's up?"

"Well the principal wants to speak with you about your exam."

"Ugh really come on now, sheesh let's just get this over with."

Following her Haruko lead both Inaho and Takeru to the principal's office, making it there both of them sat down on the couch while Haruko stood in front of the door, Gen the school's Maken blacksmith sat down on the couch in front of them and Minori was leaning against her desk.

"So I bet you're wondering why you are here Takeru-kun."

"Not really I know that your machine Gen-sama couldn't detect my Maken."

"Wait Take-chans, I mean Ooyama Takeru's Maken cannot be detected?!"

"Calm yourself Haru-nee this no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Minori, Gen, and Haruko all shouted simultaneously at him as he huffed and laid back on the couch.

"Listen Takeru-kun there are incidents that happen with Tenbi's grounds. It's not sunshine and rainbows here, it can get very brutal and dangerous for those who cannot probably control or wield their Maken."

"That may be true Minori-sama but I promise you that I will be fine."

"Really, and what makes you so sure?"

"Three things make me sure: one I am a very good fighting as you could tell with the demonstration yesterday, two the fact that I am more than capable of using element to augment my physical abilities to compensate for not having one per se, and lastly that in truth even if I did have one I wouldn't use it that much."

"Hmm you make good points but still you will need one in the future. Gen how long will it take you to forge one for him?"

"Please for someone of my intellect a mere month will do."

"Excuse me but I won't need one since I already have one."

"Really you have one, show us."

"Nah there is no point in doing so, besides I rather use it if I have to or I want too."

"Come on just show us."

"Sorry Minori-sama I can't do that, oh before I forget Haru-nee I have decided what club I wish to join."

"Really, what is it?"

"Whatever Takeru-sama joins I will join too."

"I wish to join Kenkeibu."

"Kenkeibu, why choose that Take-chan it can be very dangerous."

"It was the only club that made my interest peak, plus I thought it might be fun if you are in it. So I thought hey why not."

"Are you really sure you want to join?"

"I am positive, plus I'll be fine."

"Alright well I let the student council president know."

"Haruko-senpai can I join too?"

"Sure that's no problem at all."

"Alright now if we are done with this little meeting, I wish to go now." Getting up from the couch he walked towards the door with both Haruko and Inaho in pursuit. They all left the room as the door closed and clicked shut leaving Minori and Gen to themselves.

"Hmm so that was sensei's kid huh?" Gen kicked back laying his bed on the back of the couch.

"Yep that was him, I got to say that he is has changed a lot since we saw him last."

"Yeah I wonder what happened to that boy."

"Who knows all we know is that he is strong and he has Maken that he won't show us."

"Yes it is very suspicious, however all we can do is keep an eye on him and hope for the best."

"That's true."

Minori and Gen merely contemplated the future of Takeru; what kind of power was the kid hiding? Did he really have a Maken or was it just all a really good bluff? Whatever it was hopefully it would soon be found out and made known or this was going be to be a year at Tenbi that wasn't going to be forgotten.


End file.
